Playtime on the Jackhammer
by DragonLover50
Summary: Ratchet gets a 3-day vacation with Wheeljack and plenty of time for them to work out their relationship problems, WITH BONDAGE WheeljackxRatchet contains smut, bondage, dom/sub roles (more or less)


**HEADS UP EVERYONE THIS IS A WHEELJACKXRACHET STORY. THERE WILL BE SMUT AND IF YOU KEEP READING AND DON'T LIKE THIS, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT WHAT STORY THIS IS! PLUS PLENTY OF FLUFF. ENJOY!  
**  
Autobot Omega Outpost

Ratchet's Pov

I'd never thought I'd say this but, thank Primus, I'm taking a break! I know no one ever hears that from me, and no one ever will, but it's true. Let me start from the beginning. I've been constantly working to make sure the Groundbridge is up and running, processing and storing the energon we have, fixing any of my tools that Bulkhead has broken in a moment of anger or plain clumsiness, scanning for new energon sites and Decepticon activity, and, of course, repairing my teammates and family when their injured or ill.

After 3 days of working straight with little-to-no recharge, my systems finally caught up to me. I'm embarrassed to say I actually feel into recharge on my peds in front of the monitors. If that wasn't bad enough, Miko was the one to notice and draw attention to the fact I wasn't moving my servos and my optics were shuttered. Also, I apparently snort from time-to-time in my recharge, which also drew Miko's attention to me. Before anyone tried to wake me up, they were beaten to it by the proximity alert. It was Agent Fowler coming in to report and check in.

Apparently, I yelled, "Who's at the base!" when I jerked awake. Miko had a small laugh at my expense, while Raf, Jack, Mrs. Darby, and Agent Fowler, once he came out of the elevator, all looked at me in confusion and . . . concerned. I rubbed my optics and looked back at the monitors before I felt a large servo on my shoulder. I turned and saw Optimus and the other Autobots with the same expressions as the humans, only they held more concern than confusion. "What?" I asked, sounding tired even to me. Optimus replied, "You need rest, old friend. We can handle your duties while you get some recharge". "Yea. You've been working non-stop Ratch. We can hold down the fort for a while." said Bulkhead.

Everyone said similar things, from Ultra Magnus to Smokescreen to the humans. I was so exhausted at this point that I didn't even put up a fight. I'm sure all the bots, minus Optimus, showed some signs of surprise on their faces when I said, "Okay. Don't burn down the base. Goodnight" instead of fighting or putting up a fuss. I trudged to my quarters, I was too exhausted to actually walk, which brings us back to where I started. I swear though, as soon as I hit the berth I'll be, as the humans say "out like a light". I impute the code to my quarters, walked in, and just fall faceplate first into my berth.

Wheeljack's Pov

No one, except Bulkhead, knows that Doc and I are together. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't care if anyone knows or not, but the fact is that I can't even kiss Doc in public without him worrying that anyone could see us. Plus every time I try to talk to him about that, he just . . . shuts me out. Well, not this time. "Hey Prime, can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Time Skip**

Well, I got Prime to agree to give Sunshine some time off, not a lot since we are at war, but three days is good for me. Now to put my plan into action! Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad I'm making a quiet entrance, as Ratchet gave me the code to his quarters, otherwise explaining why I blew up his door would NOT end well. As the door closes behind me, I head straight for a certain spot in the wall at the foot of the berth. I guess since no one comes into his quarters, he's gotten lazy at hiding things cause I find just the box I'm looking for peeking out under Ratch's berth.

I subspace the box and get ready to carry him, when he shifts and ends up turning his faceplates towards me. I freeze till he stops moving and settles down again. I exvent, "Thank Primus", I murmur. I lift Doc up and adjust him so I'm carrying him in my arms, Miko once told that's called 'bridal carry' or 'bridal style' after someone got carried back to base that way. I'm just glad I waited till the humans left and most of the team went to recharge, 'cause if they caught me carrying Ratch like this, he'd NEVER let me hear the end of it or let me touch him again. I carried Doc to where I keep my ship on base, sent a code to open the hatch and walked to the berth to lay him back down. I held my vents as he shifted, but let it out once he settled down. I pulled the box outta my subspace and opened it. I pulled out two pairs of stasis cuffs, one standard and one with an adjustable bar between the cuffs, and the keys for each set, a ball gag, a blindfold, a large false vibrating spike, a small coil of cable, basically our version of rope, and a datapad titled "_Ways to Spice Up Your Interface_".

I discovered this little stash several months back when I was getting a tool Doc needed from his quarters. I obviously took a peak and was speechless for a sec before a scrap-eating-grin showed on my faceplates. I never told Sunshine I found his stash but I've been waiting for the right time to use them. Nows as good a time as any, but since Doc's exhausted I figure I'll explore the data pad some first. I mean, he's been running on fumes for like two days, I've got time. So I power up the datapad and head to the pages Sunshine bookmarked and I gotta say, Doc's WAY more kinky than I thought he was. He basically bookmarked everything in the bondage and domination sections of the datapad. Whether or not he wants to be tied up and dominated or the reverse, I can't really say but Sunshine is gonna be tied up so we can sort out our relationship without him avoiding the issue. I powered off the datapad and got to work.

I gently rolled Doc onto his abdominal plates and brought his arms behind his back and cuffed them together using the standard set, the second set went on his ankles, next came the blindfold and the gag. I put the blindfold on him but I wasn't sure if I wanted to use the gag or not, I mean I'm not putting the false spike or cable coil to use now, but I want us to talk and you can't do that when you're gagged. A purring engine brought me out of my thoughts and to the source of both my thoughts and the noise. Looked like Doc had rolled onto his side in his recharge and was having a good charge dump if the playful little struggles and smile on his faceplates was anything to go by. Well, that answered my question, gag it is! As soon as the ball touched his lip plates, he opened his mouth and bit down as soon as it was in. Once I tightened it around his helm, he loosened his bite and started . . . moaning a thank you or something. I sat down and gently but quickly dragged him into my lap otherwise, I think I might have woken him up and just fragged him senseless.

I leaned back against the wall and laid Doc's helm over my spark, kissed his forehelm and relaxed. That seemed to calm Doc down 'cause he stopped squirming and moaning and just . . . purred and nuzzled my chassis plates before completely relaxing. I was too excited to recharge so I decided to take a closer look at the bookmarks in the datapad while I waited for Sunshine to wake up.

3rd Pov

It was roughly four in the morning when Ratchet finally starts to wake up. He unshuttered his optics only to see black and feel something in his mouth and on his wrists and ankles. _"That's strange. I don't remember tying myself up before recharge."_ Ratchet thought. Only to feel another frame move next to him and realize he was in someone's lap. _"Oh no, no, no, no, PRIMUS PLEASE NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" _Wheeljack, feeling Ratchet waking up, set down the datapad to give Ratchet his full attention. Leaning close to his audio receptor, he whispered "Morning Sunshine, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind. Not that I care, but you sure surprised me". Wheeljack kissed the audio receptor before tugging the gag out of Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet, feeling embarrassed and slightly turned on by what was both said and done to him, put on a tough act and started to yell as soon as the gag was out, "Wheeljack, what are you talking about?! Get me out of these this in-MMMH!" Wheeljack, on the other hand, was thanking Primus his ship was soundproof before putting the gag back in Ratch's mouth. "Now calm down Sunshine. If none of these things are yours then can you explain why they were in your quarters . . . under your berth?" Ratchet's optics widened under the blindfold when he heard that. He also started to curl up after that.

"Easy Sunshine. I'm just teasing but I did this for a reason. I want us to talk about where we are in this relationship, okay? Now I'm gonna take the gag out again and we're gonna talk, okay"? Ratchet nodded and licked his lip plates after the gag was pulled out, he felt it hanging from his neck cables laying on his chassis. "O-okay. You wanna start or should I" Ratchet asked. "I just wanna know why you wanna keep us a secret. Are you . . . ashamed of me Doc" asked Wheeljack, a little afraid of what the answer would be. "WHAT?! NO, NO, NO 'JACK! It's NOTHING like that, it's just . . . I'm a private mech 'Jack. I don't care what others think but I don't want to be questioned constantly about our business and what if I say something that you might take the wrong way. I just . . . I wanna take things slow and not screw it up 'Jack, I-I love you and I don't want to lose you. There I said it."

Wheeljack was speechless for a moment before he said, "I love you too Sunshine and I understand. I've never seen this side of you before, you're so open, so . . . vulnerable." Ratchet had started to turn his helm away from Wheeljack only for it to shot up at what he heard next. "I love it. I want to see every side of you, from the sides everyone already knows and sees to the sides you keep hidden for one reason or another. I wanna get to know all of you, the real you, Ratchet." Ratchet turned towards the voice, he could feel his cheeks heating up but, smiled at him anyway. "Uh, Wheeljack, you won't . . . tell anyone about these right?" Ratchet asked, struggling to try to show the cuffs. Wheeljack just chuckled and said, "Of course not Sunshine. I'm not gonna humiliate you like that," Ratchet exvented in relief-, "but while on the topic why do you like this stuff and why hide it?", -only to then stiffen at those questions.

"W-well, it-it allows me to . . . give up my control and my responsibilities and . . . not have to worry about anything and just . . . enjoy myself. Plus, COME ON, everyone's afraid of me because they know I can kick their afts as well as repair them. Are you seriously going to tell me that no is going to laugh at the thought of their tough aft, aggressive, wrench-throwing medic being tied down, dominated, and him being perfectly okay with that!" Ratchet had to stop several times from embarrassment before just shouting out the rest. Again, Wheeljack was speechless for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridicules. Except for the part of what this stuff does for you and I'd be more than happy to indulge you anytime you like."

Ratchet smiled at the offer before squeaking in surprise. Wheeljack had smacked his aft. "How about right now?" He said with a growl. "I can't right now 'Jack. I've got to get back to the medbay and-MMHh!" Wheeljack shoved the gag back into Ratchet's mouth and said, "Guess I forgot to tell you Sunshine. I talked to Prime and asked for some vacation time for you and he agreed. I also told him that I'd make sure you take the next three days off, starting today." He moved Ratchet till his back was against his chassis, wrapped an arm around his midsection, and, with the other, started rubbing at his valve cover, asking in a husky tone, "So, wanna be dominated by a Wreaker Sunshine?"

Ratchet was beyond surprised but could honestly say that this was a charge dump come true. He vigorously nodded his helm, his valve already dripping wet. "Then open up Sunshine." That's just what he did, only to feel two digits lightly pushing into his valve. "Dmmpmr, plmhfm!" He cried through the gag and was rewarded as both digits pushed in straight to the last knuckle so fast he jumped. "MMPH! Mmmmm Mmh." "You wanted deeper, you got it Sunshine." Wheeljack spread his digits stretching open that dripping wet valve. 'I can't wait to eat you out' he thought. "You want something thicker Sunshine?" His answer was another vigorous nod from the medic. "Okay then, get ready." Wheeljack had grabbed the false spike when Ratchet was distracted with his digits and was now pushing it into that dripping wet valve.

Ratchet knew that wasn't Wheeljack's spike, he'd taken the false one-to-many times that he knew the feel of it but he was so desperate for something to fill him that he didn't care what it was. Once the false spike was all the way in Ratchet's valve, only the base sticking out, Wheeljack grabbed the cable and tied it into a crotch rope to keep the toy inside and tied the loose end around the wrist cuffs knotting it off where Ratchet couldn't reach it. "I need to leave you for a bit, Sunshine. I need to get us some morning energon but don't worry, I'll leave you with something to keep you occupied." With that, he flicked the switch and the toy started to vibrate. Just before he picked Ratchet up and set him on the berth, he said in a whisper, "If you get scared or uneasy, your commlinks are still online so just call and I'll be here before you know it." Then Wheeljack kissed his audio and left, making sure to take both sets of keys with him.

Ratchet felt something coil around him and tighten and he quickly knew what it was as he'd used it for the same reason. Then hearing that he was being left alone gave him a thrill. Being left alone when self-serving is one thing, but having someone know what you're doing and leaving you to your pleasurable torture for however long, oh, it was exciting. Though he did feel good knowing that if something happened he had a way out. Soon enough he was moaning and squirming with abandon, not to escape but to receive more pleasure, going as far as to move his arms back to tighten the crotch rope and push the toy deeper into himself. 'Oh Primus, YES!' he kept thinking and moaning out every time the spike hit the back of his valve. Not caring, or knowing, if it had only been a few minutes or a few hours since Wheeljack left, only chasing the overload that's been slowly growing since he woke up in those cuffs.

Unknown to Ratchet, Wheeljack never actually left the ship as he had stocked up for the three days of fun before he kinda-sorta-not-really kidnapped him. He just watched on as Ratchet struggled to reach his overload and thought that Ratchet looked sexy as Pit struggling in pleasure. Wheeljack only made his presence known after Ratchet gave a muffled scream of pleasure as he arched his back struts and squirms to comfortably rest for a bit. As Ratchet was getting his bearings, he doesn't hear Wheeljack come closer but he does notice when the vibrations suddenly stop. "Whmmljhgg, Hmf thht nhh?" Ratchet asked, slightly worried some else had seen him. "Yea Sunshine, it's me. I was thinking of having some 'fun', but someone's been a naughty little mech and decided to have some 'fun' already, haven't they? I think someone needs a spanking." Ratchet relaxed, hearing Wheeljack's voice before his optics widened under the blindfold after that last sentence, "Whht?!"

"The safeword is predacon, Sunshine. Now let's get you up and over my lap." Wheeljack said in a gentle then husky tone as he sat down and pulled him up and over his lap. "Get ready 'cause that red aft of yours is about to be redder than the Sea of Rust." Next thing Ratchet knew he was on his stomach plates with his aft in the air being handled like a toy and disciplined like an unruly sparkling and loving every moment of it. No sooner had he settled on Wheeljack's lap that the first hit came, then another, and another, and another, until there was a near-constant swarm of hits, bring pleasurable pain as every hit also pushed the false spike deeper into his valve. He squirmed to get away from the hits, or push into them, he didn't really know.

After what felt like an eternity and a second all at once, Ratchet overloaded again and when he did, Wheeljack gave one more slap before rubbing the now poor abused aft to sooth the pain. "You ok, Sunshine? Ready for an energon break?" All Ratchet could do was pant and nod in answer before Wheeljack gently sat him up in his lap and pulled the gag out again. "*pant, pant* thanks 'Jack *pant, pant, pant* I needed that." Wheeljack just chuckled and pulled a cube of energon out of his subspace and opening a corner before saying, "Not a problem. Now drink up, you'll need your energy for when I pound into that slutty, little valve of yours until you beg me to stop." Ratchet jumped a bit when the corner was pushed, gently, between his lips but soon started drinking and also blushing about being feed like a sparkling before revving his engine at the thought of Wheeljack spreading his thighs with the built-in-spreader bar in the ankle cuffs and ramming into him like no tomorrow, in ANY position from doggy style to a standing frag to fragging him over the Primus damned control console of the ship where, if someone came in, he could be seen through the windshield!

After he drank the entire cube, Ratchet said "Before you put the gag back in, there's . . . something I need to know. Don't take it the wrong way but I just have to make sure. *sigh* You're not going to tell anyone about what we do for the next few days, right?" Wheeljack was silent for a moment, not because of the question but because of how it sounded. Ratchet sounded both terrified and self-conscious all at once. "Ratch, I won't lie to you, if Bulk asks I'm gonna tell him what we did." Ratchet curled up and pointed his faceplates towards the floor in embarrassment. "I'm gonna tell him that we talked and worked out some problems we were having in our relationship. That we relaxed, played some 'games', and got to know each other better. I mean, that is what we're gonna be doing, right?" Even blindfolded, Ratchet could practically hear the smile on Wheeljack's faceplates and almost immediately felt calmer and more relaxed. "*Sigh* Don't scare me like that! That's ALL you're going to say?" "Of course! Besides, even if I hint at the 'games' we're gonna be playing, Bulk won't want to hear the details. Except maybe if it was any good and if we both didn't overdo it and were alright. I would NEVER break your trust Ratchet, I love you too much to do that."

Ratchet smiled. He knew Bulkhead wouldn't pry into their interface lives any more than knowing if they were alright. Luckily, Bulkhead also knew how to keep a secret, so if Wheeljack did tell him anything private, he'd keep it quiet. "I love you too 'Jack. But before we continue, can I request a few things?" "Sure Doc, what is it?" "First, let's keep that safeword. We might need it later.-" Ratchet said, revving his engine and nuzzling into 'Jack's neck cables. "-And second, before you put the gag back in so we can continue, could you just . . . kiss me senseless?" He bit his lower lip as he waited for an answer. "Sunshine. The answer to both is a resounding 'PIT YES'. Now come here you sexy, kinky, little medic." Wheeljack growled and harshly kissed Ratchet, who in turn, just chuckled into the kiss and enjoying every second of it.

For the next three days, all the Wrecker and Medic did was frag, rest, refuel, and repeat. Both trying out and exploring almost every idea Ratchet had bookmarked in the datapad. Every type of sexual domination/submission play from some light exploration of pet-play into deep, almost completely authentic role-play. Everyone, from bot to human, had noticed that Ratchet was more rested and relaxed then he'd been in years, millennia for the bots, that he and Wheeljack were getting along better, and that above all else Wheeljack was being less reckless and was thinking his actions through instead of diving helm-first into a fight. Anytime anyone asked either of them what happened during those three days, they would just say they came to an understanding of sorts and leave it at that. Unless you were Bulkhead and got Wheeljack's perspective on it. Needless to say, both were eager for a spare moment to play another 'game', no matter the time or place.

Here's the rewrite, like 3 YEARS LATER! Let me know what you think.

Also thanks to **Gagtalk** for help with my gag talk


End file.
